


What Kind Of Breakfast Is This???

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, im screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i went through my phone a little bit amd found this.<br/>this was a rp thing(?) with a friend, soluscoiotes.tumblr.com</p><p>uhm, go check her out, shes friendly and weird af(like me).</p><p>anywhore,<br/>enjoy~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Kind Of Breakfast Is This???

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i went through my phone a little bit amd found this.  
> this was a rp thing(?) with a friend, soluscoiotes.tumblr.com
> 
> uhm, go check her out, shes friendly and weird af(like me).
> 
> anywhore,  
> enjoy~~

Johnny: J dude u should switch cereal

J: stfu Johnny u fucking raisin brand eating piece of shit 

Johnny: j its healthier

J: does it look Iike im gonna dump my frosted flakes down the sink for your "healthy" food? Jfc keep cereal to urself at least mine has a tiger on it

johnny: ur behaving as childish as danny

Danny: *eating lucky charms with beer in it* hey!

Jorel: r00d

johnny: *motions at danny* point proven

Charlie: *eating cheerios* Johnny, u eat like an old person, im the only one that eats like an adult

Dylan: Are u trying to imply that cinnamon toast crunch isn't for adults?

matt: *sitting silently eating eggs* thinking: i think i win boys

Aron far off in the distance: lol who needs breakfast anyways

Tony: this takeout doesn't have too much mold

aron: *lays in bed with a 40 crying about how his life sucks*

Aron: who needs breakfast when i have my tears and this 40

vardan: prison food fuckin sucks. wtf is this shit??

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos plx  
> do yall want more of these? i have longer ones too that are more serious at some points.


End file.
